1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter cartridge structure of a dust collector, and more particularly to a filter cartridge structure having a high efficiency particulate air filter (HEPA) of a dust collector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a processing place, the process will produce a lot of dust or fines, so the person in this working environment can not breathe clean air. Therefore, a filter cartridge for a dust collector is developed. The filter cartridge is mounted to a dust collector to purify the air. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional dust collector with a filter cartridge structure. The filter cartridge structure comprises a dust collection cylinder 1. The dust collection cylinder 1 has an outer frame 2. A filter 3 is provided in the outer frame 2. The bottom of the outer frame 2 is provided with a base 4. The outer side of the dust collection cylinder 1 is provided with a cleaning device 5. The cleaning device 5 is adapted to clean the dust and fines on the filter 3.
The cleaning device 5 of the above-mentioned dust collector can clean the dust and fines quickly. But, after the dust collection cylinder 3 is used for a period of time, the filtration effect of the filter 3 will become worse. Besides, the filter 3 is unable to filter the particulates of the dust and fines, which causes that the particulates are scattered in the air. Therefore, a high efficiency particulate air filter instead of the filter is developed. However, the high efficiency particulate air filter is fragile. If the cleaning device 5 is used to clean the high efficiency particulate air filter, the high efficiency particulate air filter may be damaged. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.